Rotary engines of the Wankel type typically have a rotor which is axially located within the cavity of the engine through the protruding rotor lands which contact the wall cavity to act as thrust bearings. The rotor is usually made of cast iron with integral lands; typically, cast iron exhibits adequate wear resistance with respect to the continuous frictional engagement with the walls of the cavity during use of the engine. However, the maximum rotational speed of a rotary engine having a cast iron rotor engine may be limited.